Build talk:W/Rt Preserved Beach Farmer
Discuss!!! -- JJ berks ' 21:58, 5 November 2008 (EST) :How does it look? -- 'JJ berks ' 14:49, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::It works, yes, if so, congratz --Frosty 14:50, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::Yea, i've tried it out twice and it worked well, i finally found a use for Preservation... yay -- 'JJ berks ' 14:51, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::::Is it faster than the other builds we have up here? 'McTai (LVPoW) 14:52, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::::Yah... its faster, cause you dont have to stop attacking to heal, and you deal loads of damage with Splinter Weapon... -- JJ berks ' 14:53, 6 November 2008 (EST) ::::::How long does this take, cause i wanna learn how to farm the beach Andy =D 15:44, 6 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Also how can you ensure that the spiders and that don't re-agro onto the spirit? Preservation's area of effect is quite small, your within agro range at least, or do they tend not to do this on normal mode? my tests in varying areas in hard mode showed they just obliterate the spirit.86.15.109.214 13:18, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::FoW farm is done in normal mode... --JJberks 14:50, 8 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Yes obviously, so i assume that your answering my question of that in normal mode they tend not to agro onto the spirit. I don't often solo farm with spirits so im not sure.Edge 15 16:00, 8 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Is it possible to make a video? Would be nice to see how it goes. Natsopaani 15:35, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::I'll make a video, but how do I make a video? --JJberks 17:27, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Press print screen about 25 times a second, print the pictures and flip through them really fast. It will appear as the characters are actually moving! ' SazzyPooh 17:33, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Lol... --JJberks 21:29, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Do they enemies at the beach Intrupt?, because that could effect splinter weapon and some attacks. :::::::::::::::No, they don't →'J.J. berks ' 11:35, 24 November 2008 (EST) Video!-- 21:42, 9 November 2008 (EST) :How do I make one? --Jjberks 21:47, 9 November 2008 (EST) ::You'd have to find someone who could record for you-- 22:00, 9 November 2008 (EST) :::I use to use a program called fraps, it was free, don't know if its still available for download or what, google it. I have also tried this build in FoW NM, it does work and is quite fast (didn't time it sorry), takes a bit of experience knowing how to group the spiders for splinter, they also don't touch the spirit unless you move, so cast it on your location its fine, if you move away though and the spirit is closer to the spiders than you are, they tend to target the spirit.--Edge 15 11:43, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::Fraps only records for 30 seconds if you have a freeware version :< Pirate it --'› Srs Beans ' 12:49, 10 November 2008 (EST) :::::Aah, I probably had an illegal copy then, assuming its copyrighted and all that, a friend gave it me, lost it now though.--Edge 15 17:28, 10 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I'll make a video..., but it might be the best quality, but there is a first time for everythin =D The best way... for the spiders to not agro the spirit, is to body block the spirit, so in hte cave place the spirit in the wall where it cant be hit, or behind a rock... makes everything alot easier when the spirit is untouchable. →'J.J. berks ' 13:00, 20 November 2008 (EST) Hell Yeah! Basically, i only decided to run this build because i had the armor set required to do it.... And i'm really impressed! My warrior hasn't actually done his attribute quests yet so was EVER so slightly less powerful than suggested... But it works! the only problems you can run into are the group of 3 dryders at the cave mouth, if you agro all 3 you die, there's no running away and regenin, you will die. lol. But anyway, I encourage more people to try this build and think it should be put to Vote soon. it's way more fun than the other warrior builds for the beach :) = Other Places? = Can this be used to farm other places/bosses? And if so where/who? lol .02 away from great. --Bluetapeboy 23:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Question I'm srry for my noobiness... but... could you guys give a full name location for this build? I have no clue where this Beach is. :The beach in the Fissure of Woe, and, more specifically, the spider cave. Life Guardian 00:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC)